


A well-rounded diet

by scap3goat (kriegswaffel)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4187331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kriegswaffel/pseuds/scap3goat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy has some concerns about Spock's diet - Spock has a rather unique solution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A well-rounded diet

The annual physicals were up and so McCoy was busy adding notes to files, analysing analyses of the individual crew member’s health and finding a way of improving it.

One in particular worried him, mainly because so far there had been nothing to worry about, but now it was time to confront Spock about his health. Not that Bones was particularly fond of the idea of confronting Spock about anything. So he was pacing the length of his office nervously with Spock standing by, dark eyes following McCoy’s path patiently.

“I’m concerned about the amount of protein you get. You’ve mainly avoided all animal product and that’s left you with a somewhat one-sided diet. You’re not a cow, Vulcans are biologically omnivores, as most humanoids are, but a traditional Vulcan diet is far more rich in protein than what we offer.”

“Doctor?”

“Your physical results are clear on the matter. You need to be more careful about your intake of protein, increase it. Native Vulcan food is generally higher in protein and otherwise bound amino acids whereas you’ve been not taking in a lot over the last few months on board. Your general diet as logged to your card is not very well-rounded.”

Spock’s expression didn’t betray his opinion on the matter.

“I suggest taking more care as to choosing food high in protein, such as legumes…”

Spock raised an eyebrow. “What about alternatives?”

“Spock, you cannot possibly ask me to hook you up to something parenteral. You’re not allergic to legumes or other sources of vegetable protein. Unless you want to start on animal protein, but I’d not…”

McCoy noticed that he was suddenly backing away as Spock slowly strode towards him, crowding him. Eventually there was nowhere to go, the edge of his office chair pressing against the back of his thighs. Spock’s hands were on his shoulders and slowly pushed him down, making McCoy sit.

“Spock? What the…?”

“I am contemplating taking up a dietary supplement of animal protein, yet nothing that is available through the ship’s food processors,” Spock explained and suddenly leaned in, kissing the doctor.

It was a surprise but somehow McCoy didn’t mind as much as he’d thought previously, starved of any physical attention for too long, aching to melt into the kiss and have more.

For a moment he indulged the need he felt, then his eyes flew open as Spock’s hand unmistakably sought out his groin, stroking him lightly through his trousers. 

“Spock!”

But Spock’s wouldn’t answer, continuing to caress McCoy through his trousers, the spasmodic grip of McCoy’s fingers on his shoulders setting the pace for his ministrations. It didn’t take long until McCoy was whimpering, gasping and achingly hard whereas Spock seemed to retain all of his cool as he sunk to his knees and undid the doctor’s trousers, gently freeing his cock from the textile confines.

For a second McCoy felt clear-headed again, watching Spock as he contemplated McCoy’s cock, and a litany of ‘no’ and ‘this is not right’ and ‘he shouldn’t do this’ running through his head.

But then Spock’s mouth was on him and all his rational thought went out of the bulkhead.

Bones was panting hard, shivers running up and down his spine as the skilled tongue teased his hard cock, dipped down to his balls, Spock’s mouth hot around them and sucking, his fingers deftly curling around the shaft before his lips travelled back up and sucked him in again.

“Spock—” he nearly cried out, the aborted sound more like a sob.

And then he came, Spock still teasing and sucking during his climax, turning him into a whimpering, overwhelmed mess.

=/\=#=/\=#=/\=#=/\=#=/\=#=/\=#=/\=

Bones woke with a start: sweaty, panting and the front of his pyjama bottoms unusually damp.

He cursed slightly as he got out of bed to discard the clothing item and clean himself up, wondering whether he wasn’t a good few decades too old to have wet dreams.

Wet dreams of the first officer blowing him. For the protein content of his semen.

It was hysterical and worrying at the same time so he decided to laugh and think of it no more. Thankfully it wasn’t too early so he could just shower, get dressed and go to work to distract him.

He had managed to banish the dream to the edge of his mind around mid morning and there barely was a hint of embarrassment when Spock came to the sickbay. It was just a stupid dream and by now he couldn’t even be sure anymore if he’d dreamt of Spock or not some other, random man.

“My, what a seldom guest in my halls. What brings you here?”

Spock tilted his head. “Doctor, I do require your… advice. As of recently I am somewhat concerned about my diet. I am not quite sure whether the standard diet on the ship contains enough protein…”

Poor Spock didn’t know what hit him when Bones nearly chocked on his coffee and then practically flew, his face a deep shade of red.


End file.
